helloprojectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
℃-ute
thumb|262px|℃-ute "[[Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu"]] ℃-ute (キュート Kyuuto) je japonská dívčí skupina, která vznikla ze zbylých Hello! Project Kids, které nebyly vybrány do Berryz Koubou. Členky * Yajima Maimi (矢島 舞美) - Leader * Nakajima Saki (中島 早貴) * Suzuki Airi (鈴木 愛理) * Okai Chisato (岡井 千聖) * Hagiwara Mai (萩原 舞) Bývalé členky * Murakami Megumi (村上 愛), odešla 31.10.2006 * Arihara Kanna(有原 栞菜), odešla 9.7.2009 * Umeda Erika (梅田 えりか), graduovala 25.10.2009 Historie ℃-ute vznikly v roce 2005 ze 7 dívek z Hello! Project Kids, které nebyly vybrány do další skupiny Berryz Koubou. V lednu 2006 se ke skupině přidala Arihara Kanna, bývalá členka Hello! Pro Egg. Vydaly 4 nezávislé singly a na podzim roku 2006 odešla Murakami Megumi. 27, února 2007 byl vydán jejich první oficiální singl Sakura Chirari. Průměrný věk skupiny byl 13 let. 10. června 2009 odešla ze skupiny Arihara Kanna. Asi o čtyři měsíce později graduovala Umeda Erika, aby se mohla stát modelkou. V roce 2013 vydala skupina svůj 20. singl. Dne 20. srpna 2016 bylo oznámeno, že v červnu bude po skončení koncertu v Saitama Super Arena vypuštěno. Od února, kdy se všech pět členů stalo nejméně 20 let, začali přemýšlet o budoucnosti skupiny. Když jim bylo řečeno, že vystoupí v Saitama Super Arena, diskutovali o třech možnostech: zůstaňte jako skupina, ale absolvujte Hello! Projekt; jděte na přestávku; nebo rozpuštění, což je to, co si vybrali. Jak ℃ - začal a rostl jako součást Hello! Projekt, členové chtějí, aby skupina po 12 letech skončila jako "Projekt Hello!". Po skončení koncertu Saitama Super Arena budou členové pokračovat v plnění svých individuálních cílů. ℃-ute oficiálně rozpustil 12. června 2017 v 9:10 hod. na konci __-posledního koncertu v Saitama Super Arena ~Děkuji týmu ℃-auka~. Diskografie Singly= ;Indie Singly #2006.05.06 Massara Blue Jeans #2006.06.03 Soku Dakishimete #2006.07.09 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #2006.07.29 Wakkyanai (Z) #2008.03.20 Koero! Rakuten Eagles #2010.10.13 Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti ;Major Singly #2007.02.21 Sakura Chirari #2007.07.11 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #2007.10.17 Tokaikko Junjou #2008.02.27 LALALA Shiawase no Uta #2008.04.23 Namida no Iro #2008.07.30 Edo no Temari Uta II #2008.11.26 FOREVER LOVE #2009.04.15 Bye Bye Bye! #2009.07.01 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu #2009.09.16 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! #2010.01.06 SHOCK! #2010.04.28 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #2010.08.25 Dance de Bakoon! #2010.12.01 Aitai Lonely Christmas #2011.02.23 Kiss me Aishiteru #2011.05.25 Momoiro Sparkling #2011.09.07 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #2012.09.05 Aitai Aitai Aitai na #2013.02.06 Kono Machi #2013.04.03 Crazy Kanzen na Otona #2013.07.10 Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma #2013.11.06 Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin #2014.03.05 Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all #2014.07.16 The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #2014.11.19 I miss you / THE FUTURE #2015.04.01 The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #2015.10.28 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #2016.04.20 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! #2016.11.02 Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ #2017.03.29 To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises ;Kooperační singly #2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) #2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) #2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) #2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) |-|Alba= #2006.10.25 Cutie Queen Vol.1(キューティークイーン VOL.1) #2007.04.17 2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～) #2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション～) #2009.01.28 4 Akogare My STAR (④ 憧れ My STAR) #2010.02.24 Shocking 5 (ショッキング5) #2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL! 6 (超WONDERFUL!⑥) #2012.02.08 Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (第七章「美しくってごめんね」) #2013.09.04 8 Queen of J-POP #2015.12.23 ℃maj9 ;Best Alba #2009.11.18 ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 (℃-uteなんです!全シングル集めちゃいましたっ!①) #2012.11.21 ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album (②神聖なるベストアルバム) #2013.07.06 ℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France !~ (Limited) #2013.12.30 "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album (Limited) #2017.05.03 ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION |-|DVD= #2006.09.06 Music V Tokushuu 1 ~Cutie Visual~ #2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2007.04.18 ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #2007.07.18 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #2007.09.05 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 2 Kai Kouen "Neru Ko wa C-ute" (劇団ゲキハロ第2回公演 寝る子は℃-ute) #2007.11.21 Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #2007.12.19 ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #2008.07.02 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ℃-ute tracks #2008.11.12 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ #2008.12.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2009.01.21 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 4 Kai Kouen "Keitai Shousetsuka" (劇団ゲキハロ第4回公演『携帯小説家』 ) #2009.06.24 Music V Tokushuu 2 ~Cutie Visual~ #2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #2009.09.23 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 6 Kai Kouen Ataru mo Hakke!? ( ℃-ute「劇団ゲキハロ第6回公演「あたるも八卦！？」」 ) #2009.10.28 Alo Hello! ℃-ute DVD #2009.11.25 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2010.01.27 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #2010.02.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ #2010.07.07 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ #2010.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2010.12.08 Music V Tokushuu 3 ~Cutie Visual~ #2010.12.22 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #2011.01.09 Cutie Musical (Akuma no Tsubuyaki) ~Akuma de kyutto na seishun Graffiti~ ( キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」～アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ～) #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with S/mileage) #2011.09.28 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ #2011.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2011.11.30 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Sengoku Jieitai, Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (劇団ゲキハロ 第11回公演 戦国自衛隊 〜戦国自衛隊・女性自衛官死守セヨ〜) (with Berryz Koubou) #2011.11.30 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Jyosei Jieikan Kikan seyo~ (劇団ゲキハロ第11回公演 戦国自衛隊〜女性自衛官帰還セヨ〜) (with Berryz Koubou) #2011.12.21 ℃-ute Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (with Berryz Koubou) #2012.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD #2012.08.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #2012.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2013.03.06 Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ #2013.05.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #2013.08.28 Sakura no Hanataba #2013.09.25 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #2013.12.18 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #2013.12.18 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #2014.03.12 Alo-Hello! 3 ℃-ute DVD #2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage Skupina nazpívala roku 2012 i píseň Juliet Juliet (ジュリエット ジュリエット), která dosud nebyla zařazena do diskografie (jako součást singlu nebo alba). Související články *Koncerty ℃-ute Odkazy *Oficiální Stránka *Oficiální Google+ *Oficiální Facebook *Oficiální Youtube Kanál *Discografie: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivováno) *Oficiální Gree Blog *℃-ute Staff Twitter *Texty písní Kategorie:℃-ute Kategorie:Hello! Project de:℃-ute en:℃-ute es:℃-ute fr:℃-ute it:℃-ute ja:℃-ute